monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Masters of Horror
Masters of Horror is a televison anthology created by Mick Garris and HBO. Each episode has a unique fantasy/horror premise and a different director. Plus, since it's HBO, they can show boobs. Deer Woman Men keep turning up dead in a quiet logging town, pounded into bloody unrecognizable paste. Detective Faraday is looking into the murders, but what he finds doesn't add up. Deer hoof marks, hair, and DNA is found on each of the bodies, but the bodies are found in places a deer couldn't reach on their own, and each of the men was last seen with a beautiful native-american girl. While discussing the case with his partner a native-american bartender overhears them and tells them how it matches up with the local legend of the Deer Woman. This creature can disguise itself as a woman, though only from the waist up, and seduces men before killing them violently. Neither man completely believes the story, and they leave. Detective Faraday goes back to the office and finds information on a similar series of killings that happened a hundred years prior, while his partner instead decides to relax in a casino. He ends up picking up a beautiful young woman, who is, of course, the Deer Woman. He discovers this too late to save himself, but is still able to inform Faraday over the phone as to her identity. When Faraday catches up to her he shoots her out of surprise, but she is mostly unharmed by only a single bullet and kicks him clear across a room. When he recovers he chases her down again, this time in his police car, but when he steps outside to hold her up she kicks the car hard enough for it to spin around and knock him down. At his wits end, Faraday takes drastic measures and runs the Deer Woman down, sandwiching her between his car's grill and a tree. Yet this, too, is not enough to stop her, and she lifts the car off of herself and disappears into the woods. deerw.jpg|This is the most I've ever been attracted to a Cervidae. deerw01.jpg|Able to leap tall balconies. deerw02.jpg|And kick the crap out of police cars. Sick Girl Ida has been having girl troubles lately. It's hard enough finding single women in the city, but impossible to find any who will put up with her menagerie of insects and arachnids. The newest addition to her collection is an unidentifiable specimen from an unknown sender in central america. She doesn't even have time to properly study it before it escapes, but another predicament takes it's place: Ida's found a new girlfriend, Misty, who not only likes Ida, but she likes her bugs as well. Some time later Ida discovers that the insect she recieved was of a previously unknown species; one that injects its victim with a toxin that rewrites their DNA, turning them into an ideal mate. She suspects that Misty's recent sickness may be the result of an infection, but returns home too late as Misty has already killed their noisy landlord in a hormonal rage. Misty then grows several insect limbs and further kills Ida's co-worker while Ida is incapacitated on the ground, being stung by the insect. Sime time later both Misty and Ida are shown to be pregnant with several hundred of the unidentified insect's children, although both seem quite happy with their situation, and their relationship is all the stronger for it. sick01.jpg|Misty transforms into a beautiful fairy. Category:Television Category:American-Indian Category:Insect